


(Art) Lost

by Selofain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7025095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Tony, and Jarvis get a little lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Art) Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wanted to remind people that Jarvis is installed locally in the suit. He doesn't remote in, so if Tony's stranded in an alternate dimension (or otherwise), as long as the suit is functional, he has Jarvis. (Or, I suppose, Friday now.)
> 
> I had the great honor of working with two excellent authors, dapperanachronism and stormfirej! They wrote amaaazing things. Go check them out!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also at [DeviantArt](http://selofain.deviantart.com/art/Cap-Iron-Man-Reverse-Big-Bang-2016-Lost-612064438) and [tumblr](http://selofain.tumblr.com/post/145170998680/deviantart-ao3-woohoo-my-art-for-the-captain)!


End file.
